


Whatever's Left, Remains

by fangsforasking



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2, Slight OOC, eventual dom Guillermo, eventual sub Nandor, light kink negotiation, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsforasking/pseuds/fangsforasking
Summary: Nandor thought to himself that these past few blissful months could turn into years and even centuries of hazy love, but something nagged at him in the spot where his heart once beat.He broke the spell, speaking and bringing the two men out of their fantasy and into reality.“Are you going to leave me again?” his tone was serious, but his voice shook, not confident about what his former familiar would say next.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Whatever's Left, Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Guillermo and Nandor figure out what's next after getting together.

Sometimes after sex, Guillermo and Nandor would lay in each others arms, blissed out, not speaking for hours.

So much had changed in their relationship so quickly after the night at the Theatre that they were both too content to forget their roles, who they were and who they hadn’t quite figured out they were supposed to be.

It was one of those particular nights when Guillermo was absentmindedly running his fingers through Nandor’s hair, a sheen of sweat still on his forehead from a particularly rigorous bout of lovemaking.

Nandor’s hand found Guillermo’s wrist, two bite marks were raised on his flesh.   
He brought his human’s wrist to his lips and gave it a kiss.

Guillermo hummed contentedly and patted Nandor’s head.

Nandor thought to himself that these past few blissful months could turn into years and even centuries of hazy love, but something nagged at him in the spot where his heart once beat.

He broke the spell, speaking and bringing the two men out of their fantasy and into reality.

“Are you going to leave me again?” his tone was serious, but his voice shook, not confident about what his former familiar would say next.

Guillermo’s heart stopped. Nandor didn’t just ask if he would ever leave the Staten Island house, but if Guillermo would ever leave him.

“I don’t know,” Guillermo said honestly. They had spent 11 years dancing around their feelings, so he figured it would be useless to lie now.

Nandor looked up at him.

“Is there anything I can do to make you more sure?”

If it had been even 6 months ago, Guillermo knew the answer and would have jumped at the chance to finally become a vampire. But the revelation of his ancestry and the night at the theatre had changed everything, and he was less sure of himself than he ever had been that he was destined to become a creature of the night.

In this moment, though, the only thing he knew was Nandor was his one tether, and he was pretty sure he was Nandor’s. They had spent the past summer months floating in a haze of sex, but he knew all too well it couldn’t last.

“Isn’t it enough to just be happy now, together?” Guillermo suggested, hoping it would cause Nandor to drop the subject.

It didn’t work.

“Now is so short, Guillermo, forever is a really long time”

Nandor had, too, learned he could drop all pretenses around Guillermo. Maybe still not around his roommates who would never let him forget it, but with Guillermo, he could be vulnerable. He wasn’t a 750-year-old undying warlord. He was just a guy.

But he couldn’t forget that he would probably be on this plane of existence way longer than his current partner, especially if Guillermo really decided he never wanted to become a vampire.

Guillermo sat up in bed, turning Nandor to face him. Nandor sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

The human cupped the vampire’s face in his hands.

“You know I love you?”

Nandor silently nodded, not breaking eye contact.

“But I’ve hurt you. I’ve not done right by you.”

Guillermo started to push back, but then he thought about the time Nandor dropped him and all the demerit points and the generally bossing him around without really thinking of him as a person for a decade...ok, Nandor was right. They still had a lot of work to do.

“So, no relationship is perfect, especially one between a vampire and a slayer. But I can’t promise you anything more than my love now, and you’ll have to accept it. 

Nandor was silent for a second, clearly lost in thought. He finally spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“I deserve to be punished.”

Guillermo started to speak. “Well, I don’t know if you need to be punished. We can work through stuff togeth-”

He met Nandor’s eyes. They were dark and pleading. Guillermo’s own eyes widened realizing what his former master wanted.

“....oh,” he whispered back.

Nandor once again brought Guillermo’s hands to his lips and gave them each a gentle kiss.  
“I’ve asked you for so much over the past decade, but would you do this...for me?”

Guillermo’s mind swam in fantasies that he never knew were possible, that he had only dreamed of, that had popped into his head but were quickly pushed away over the years of his service to the vampire. But he also thought about the times he had almost staked Nandor and all of the other times he actually killed other vampires. Is that what Nandor wanted? He shivered.

“Can you tell me how you want me to punish you?” 

Guillermo asked the question so straightforwardly, almost innocently that it made what Nandor said next sounded absolutely filthy.

“I want you to take me like a slayer would. Do as you wish with me. Treat me as if I am nothing and make me beg for forgiveness. There is no one else I would submit to like this.”

Guillermo’s mouth hung open at the forwardness of Nandor’s confessions. 11 years of being Master and familiar, and all of a sudden the balance of power could shift so quickly? It was so tempting, but terrifying at the same time. 

“And how will I know if I’ve gone too far? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nandor paused. This is why he had waited to ask Guillermo for this. The human has already left Nandor once because he was afraid of hurting him. There was much that could go wrong, and maybe Guillermo didn’t believe he had enough control over his inherited abilities to keep Nandor safe. 

“I trust you,” Nandor said, tucking a curl behind Guillermo’s ear. “We can only do what you’re comfortable with, and we can have a safe word? That way you’ll know to stop if things go bad.”

Guillermo nodded, content with the answer for now.

“We can try it, especially if it would make you happy.”

Nandor’s eyes gleamed. He was almost crying. He leaned in to kiss Guillermo, but he was held back. Guillermo had wrapped his hands into Nandor’s hair. He pulled back with just enough force to keep Nandor inches away. The vampire whimpered as Gullermo breathed short puffs of hot air into his face. Nandor knew he had the full strength to pull away, to stop whatever was happening, but he remained still, exhilarated by the idea of not knowing what his lover would do next.

Guillermo shot forward, kissing and sucking on Nandor’s neck roughly, nipping at his skin. Nandor let out a soft moan only spurring Guillermo further on. He made his way to the vampire’s lips and continued his assault, biting at the vampire’s lower lip and pulling away slowly as he released. 

He let go of his hold on Nandor’s hair and leaned his forehead against the vampire’s. 

“You’re mine now,” he whispered.

Nandor grinned like an idiot.

“I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think they're both slightly OOC in this, but I'd like to imagine Nandor and Guillermo getting together really mellowed them out for a while.
> 
> Think of this chapter as the before, and I'll post another chapter soon that's the ~after~
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
